Love Overcomes
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Steve is not handling his breakup with Tony well. He starts not eating and hurting himself. The team is worried as they are on the run because of Civil War. The Team male texts to Tony who doesn't reply. Seeing Not options they take him to SHIELD. That is when two familiar faces come to say thing have gone wrong with Tony badly injured and attacks happening on powered people...


**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Steve is not handling his breakup with Tony well. He starts not eating and hurting himself. The team is worried as they are on the run because of Civil War. The Team male texts to Tony who doesn't reply. Seeing Not options they take him to SHIELD. That is when two familiar faces come to say thing have gone wrong with Tony badly injured and attacks happening on powered people...

* * *

Avengers/SHIELD/Guardians of the Galaxy/Doctor Strange/Deathpool/Spider-Man/Fantastic Four/Black Panther

* * *

Tony/Steve/Betty/T'Challa Boyfriend/Girlfriend Relationship with Bucky, Bruce and maybe Loki in it

Peter Parker/Wade Wilson/MJ/Gwen Stacey Boyfriend/Girlfriend Relationship

Daisy Johnson/Johnny Storm Boyfriend/Girlfriend

Tony, Peter Quill, Nebula, Gamona, Daisy Johnson, Hope, Carol, Stephen, Laura Barton, Jennifer Banner, T'Challa sibling relationship

Peter, Riri, Harley, Doreen, Kate, Kamala, Mercedes Keener Father Relationship with Tony

Reed Richards rivalry with Tony

Sharon Carter cousin of Tony

Cassie Lang, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton, Nathaniel Barton, Antonia Barton, Franklin Richards Uncle relationship with Tony

Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Maggie Lang, Matt Murdock, Reed Richards, Susan Richards nee Storm Collages with Tony

Peter Parker, Riri Williams, Harley Keener and Shuri Protegee of Tony

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bucky was worried about Steve actually the whole team was. It has been months since the fight with Tony and they had been joined by Natasha, Rhodey, Vision and surprisingly Bruce. They hadn't stayed to Wakanda as Steve didn't want to impose on T'Challa. So they moved around a lot.

Steve wasn't coping on being separated from Tony as they had been together when everything went down. He was drowning in guilt. He believed he had taken everything from Tony who was the most important of his soulmates. So he started cutting himself to help with the pain. And he didn't eat. He just sat on his bed looking at nothing.

That was what got the team so worried they saw Steve losing weight. Bucky couldn't even get him to eat much. They could see Tony's health failing. So they texted Stark for help but they never got any replies. That made them furious with him. And they called him every name under the sun. They knew after a few messages that Tony didn't care about Steve.

They were sitting at the table discussing on having an intervention to try to help Steve. Because they were out of options.

"We have to talk to him. He is not eating, he has night Terrors because we hear him scream all the time. He needs help", Sam says worriedly

"What can we do? I have been trying to get him to eat but he doesn't. I try telling him he can talk to me but he doesn't he is mute these days", Bucky says

"I think we will have to force the issue", Natasha states

"Is that a good idea?" Wanda asks

"He is destroying himself it is our only option", Clint says with sigh

"Let's get him", Rhodey decides

They walk to his room and knock on the door.

"Steve let us in", Bucky say

But there is no answer.

"We are coming in Steve", Natasha says kicking the door in

They see Steve asleep on his bed. They were surprised that the door kicking in didn't wake him.

"Steve", Bucky asks shaking his shoulder

Be doesn't even stir.

"Something is wrong", Clint says when Steve doesn't wake up

Sam rushes over and feels for a pulse.

"It is weak. He needs medical attention", Sam exclaims

"I will see if I can find somewhere to go", Natasha says pulling out her phone

Sam does a check of Steve and gasps at the cuts littering his arms.

"He has been cutting", Sam gasps

Everyone gasps at that.

"They are infected", Bruce comments

"He is running a temperature", Sam says feeling Steve's forehead

"I have a SHIELD base to go too. It is 3 hours away my contact says", Natasha says

"Bucky wrap him up. We need to leave immediately", Bruce orders

Bucky gentle picks Steve ups and wraps him in a blanket. They rush to two cars. They take off with Natasha and Clint driving.

Bruce and Sam with Bucky and Steve with Natasha driving. Bruce was really worried because Steve wasn't responding at all.

The drive felt longer then it was. They arrived outside it. And they get out and see a female and an ALIVE Coulson looking at them worriedly.

"What happened?" Coulson asks

"He has been cutting and not eating. His pulse is weak and he is not responding", Sam says

"Let's take him to Simmons", Coulson says gesturing for them to go in

They quickly follow him.

"How are you alive?" Natasha demands

"Long story", Coulson says

They walk through the corridors with everyone watching them. Till they were at the Medbay.

"Simmons emergency", Coulson calls

Simmons gasps at seeing the Rogue Avengers.

"What happened?" Simmons asks

"He is depressed. He hasn't been eating, he doesn't really sleep. We just found out he cuts himself", Bruce says

"Put him on the bed, and help me with the monitors", Simmons says

Simmons works for hours and runs tests with the Avengers and Coulson watching worriedly.

"What is wrong with him?" Bucky asks Simmons as she comes back in

"He is malnourished, he is underweight for a superhero. Come cut s were infected but I have cleaned them. He is on a drip, providing him with fluids, and antibiotics in his left arms. As well as a blood transfusion and iron transfusion in his right arm. I had to put a feeding tube in. I have him sedated for the moment to give his body some time to heal. He will need help when he is wake he is severely depressed. He is a stable condition but will need a lot of help", Simmons tells them

"Thank you. Can we stay with him?" Sam asks

"Of course", Simmons says

"I will have some rooms for you ready", Coulson says, "Simmons keep me updated"

"I will sir. He will be sedated for a week or more", Simmons says

"Give him all the help we can offer", Coulson orders

"Yes sir", Simmons says

"Can we see him?" Vision asks

"Of course", Simmons says showing them Steve's room

They were shocked at all the wires and IV's.

"Oh Stevie how did it get so bad?" Bucky asks sadly sitting down

The others all sit down and pray that Steve would get better...

* * *

_New York..._

* * *

Tony had been through hell the last months. There had been attacks on enhanced and powered people. But it was not in the news because of what they were.

The group had gotten him and Daisy aka Quake. Tony had been paralysed, whipped, blinded and turned half deaf. He was a mess. And had to use a wheelchair. He made a hearing aid but he didn't use it often because it annoyed him.

He wasn't able to do a lot of the stuff he used to. He gave Control over the Avengers to Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel but she had over duties. Daisy had joined and went by Quake she was a former SHIELD Agent. Hope van Dyne joined she was the Wasp. Stephen Strange was around too but he had other duties to attend too but helped when he was needed. Sharon has come as Agent 13 but was on a solo mission at moment. The Fantastic Four helped every now and then. The Guardians of the Galaxy were friends. Matt Murdock aka Daredevil joined on occasion same with the Young Avengers Peter aka Spider-Man who was 16. Harley Keener aka Iron Lad who was 15, Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye who was 16, Riri Williams aka Iron Heart Who was 17, Kamala Khan aka Shifter she was 12 and Doreen Green aka Squirrel Girl who was 13. And on occasion Cooper aka Robin Hood.

Tony found it tough without his boyfriend. Tony was no longer angry at Steve. He knew Steve was protecting him out of love. So Tony would thank him for that. He still loved Steve with every fibre of his being.

Tony was in the process of finishing the new Avengers Complex were his friends and adopted family were staying. The Complex would be the safest place for all the super powered people.

Tony had been changing the Accords and getting Pardons. Been it was taking a ridiculous amount of time for it all to go through.

Now he had a bad feeling about his friends. He needed to find them. But he couldn't do it. He would never be Iron Man again. So he did a trace on the flip phone that he never looked at. Getting the located he asks Hope and Daisy to come to him.

Tony doesn't need to wait long.

"What is it Tones?" Hope asks

"I need you to find Steve and my friends", Tony tells them

"Why?" Daisy asks

"I have a bad feeling. And I am worried about the attacks they could be caught out", Tony explains

"What do you want us to do?" Hope asks

"Go to this address and tell them the threat and I will protect them. I would never forgive myself if something happens to them", Tony says handing the address to them

"We can't leave you alone Tones! With all the attacks", Daisy exclaims

"You have too. Carol will be back soon. Strange will come. The Guardians will probably be here so. The kids are close and so are the Fantastic Four and Daredevil. And if I am desperate I will call Deathpool. I will be fine", Tony assures them

"I would prefer we stay", Hope states

"Please I don't want them hurt. Please help them since I can't anymore", Tony says looking at Hope and Daisy with sightless eyes

"Fine but check in every day", Daisy says giving in

"I will. Take the Quinjet that has stealth mode and invisibility. We don't want to bring attention to them", Tony tells them

"We will", Hope says

"Be careful", Tony tells them

"We will", Hope promises

"Please keep Steve and the others safe", Tony begs

"We Promise", Daisy says giving Tony a gentle squeeze of his hand

"Good. Now I have equipment for you", Tony says handing everything out

Daisy and Hope smiled at this. It had taken Tony awhile to make new equipment with his blindness.

"Now your AI is ELENA. She will help you with anything. These comms have her in them", Tony says giving them the earpieces

"Thanks Tones", Hope says

"Also new StarkPhones", Tony says handing them over

"Thanks Tones this is great", Daisy says

"Good luck and bring them home quickly", Tony tells them as they leave

"We will"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
